


The Hero and his Demon Lord

by WarriorNun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cat Ears, Demons, Dungeon, Every Isekai genre you know, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy References, Heroes & Heroines, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Male Slash, Monsters, RPG-syle, Reincarnation, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Transmigration, Vicchan Lives, Yurio has cat ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: This is a tale of fantasy and epic adventure..filled with magic, elves, dwarves, monsters of all kinds.Where a hero will face his destiny and vanquish the demon lord to bring forth peace to the land.Or...that's how it's SUPPOSED to be.But then again, what can you do if you're reincarnated as the said demon and the one that was supposed to be your enemy wanted to date you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I get more ideas than completed stories...this time I blame the ongoing trend in the manga community...Isekai and Reincarnation genre. Mostly on Isekai/Reincarnated Villain ^^ Basically another world scenario but the main character reincarnates as the villain/villainess of either a manga, video game, or light novel. So yeah! ^^ 
> 
> Not sorry.
> 
> I also wanna give the shoutout to Mage and the Demon Lord as another inspiration! ^_^ Check it out on Webtoon!

It was a long and perilous journey…

But they finally made it. 

They have traveled incomprehensible miles far from home…

Went through 99 floors, facing monsters and dodging traps along the way.

Not to mention going up tons and tons and TONS of stairs…

They had made it to the 100th floor.

The throne room of the Demon Lord. 

After checking the door for any traps or spells, it was deemed safe for them to enter the throne room. 

“Fucking FINALLY, we’re here…” Yuri spoke up, his feline ears twitched a bit. “So many goddamn stairs…”

A young paladin let out a sigh as he looked over to his shorter companion. 

“I’m just glad that we somehow managed to get here without even dying.” He pointed out before turning to their leader in question that was staring up at the door before them. “Hey, Hero? Are we doing this thing?”

The Hero in question heard the question and smirked confidently. 

“Oh, we are…” Then he looked up at the door with determination. “We are definitely going to see the Demon Lord!”

With that in mind, as well as psyching themselves up, the Hero (aka Victor) stepped forward with confidence and pushed the ornate doors open. Inside was a grand throne room, that somehow combined elegance with foreboding. Perhaps it was how the candelabras were the only things that provided light as shadows flicker upon the walls, and the closest thing to decor was a literal red carpet leading to a jet black throne that was curtained around by red drapes. 

There, sitting upon the throne with his legs crossed was the dreaded Demon Lord himself.

Clad in a tight bodysuit of silk and mesh that hugged the right places, horns curling around his slicked black hair like a makeshift laurel crown, and the most smoldering bedroom burgundy eyes that he had ever seen…not to mention such creamy and smooth skin…

“Hey, Perv, you’re drooling.”

Victor blinked before quickly wiping away the supposed drool. Ugh, there goes his big dramatic entrance. Ok, no time to have a do over…they’re at the very top of the Demon Tower, they’re in the throne room, and in front of the Demon Lord.

Let’s do this!

He then strode forward and pulled out his sword (he wished to pull out the other one but Otabek and Yuri are here) and pointed at the Demon Lord, who doesn’t seem to be all that phased as in the past. 

“Demon Lord Eros! I had once again come here to challenge you!” Victor declared boldly. 

The Demon Lord merely cocked his head to one side a bit-which was rather cute- before uncrossing his legs and gracefully walked down the steps from his throne. Victor would just watched in awe as the Demon Lord approached him-THEM. He shouldn’t admire him….again.

“I can see that,” Eros spoke, his voice were practically music to his ears. “My memory is a bit fuzzy but this is the ninth time, correct?”

“Tenth time, but who’s really keeping count?” Victor gleamed, all the while ignoring Yuri’s annoyed groaned. Well, it’s not his fault that he always looked forward to these banters before the main event! “However, before we would commence our battle, there is one thing I need to know.”

Eros paused in his tracks, an eyebrow raised elegantly. 

“Oh? What is it?” 

Victor took the moment for a dramatic pause as he stared at Eros. It may seem like forever, that is until a heart-shaped smile grew on his face. 

“I want to impregnate you with my children! Will you marry me?”

Silence fell in the throne room. Yuri facepalmed himself as Otabek just stared on impassively behind Victor. Why would he asked that question? AGAIN?! It’s too bad that he was best known for lacking a filter in his mouth. And it was only to this…this…PIG of a demon lord! The Demon Lord in question just blinked, staring at Victor for a moment. And then gave him what seemed to be a sweet smile. 

After a while…he finally spoke. 

“No, thank you.”

Then he raised up his hand, emanating an aura into pure energy and channeling it at the party before him. All the while Victor just stood there smiling while Otabek was impassive as always and Yuri just said, “oh fuck…”

And the last thing they all saw…was the red light.

Before being shot out of the 100th floor and into the sky. 

Just as usual.

—

As soon as the dust settled, he let out a sigh at the result of the usual attack that he used. 

“Not again…” He groaned, running a hand through his hair, mussing up the slicked back look. “I messed up another carpet.” Then he paused as he thought back on the Hero and his party and frowned. “I wonder if they’re ok.”

“I’m sure they’re fine…” 

Eros blinked as he turned to the source of the voice that came from the shadowed part of the room. Stepping into the light was a rather provocatively dressed man with two-tone hair of blond and dark as well as demonic looking features that were akin to Eros’- though the only difference was that his horns were akin to a goat’s and he possessed a tail with a heart-shaped barb at the tip and wings. Everything about this demonic man was just oozing with sex appeal. 

“After all, the lust is strong in the Hero,” he reassured him with a slight purr in his tone. “He’ll be fine within a week. You know how it is when they rest up in the village nearby.”

Eros just shrugged as he reached his hands up to his head and ruffled up his hair, messing his hair a bit further. “I know but there had to be a point that enough is enough. It’s what? The fiftieth time this month?” He asked, before turning his attention up to the ceiling and pull out a small vial. 

“51, actually.” The Incubus reminded him as Eros dropped a few drops on both eyes. “Normally most adventurers just give up after going through a round with you.” Then a smirk grew on his lips. “But that Hero, on the other hand, I haven’t seen anyone THAT thirsty since…well, moi.”

Eros blinked away the liquid before letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Ah, that’s better…” He then reached into his pouch and pulled out his blue glasses, placing them on before turning to his friend. His hair was now mussed up and loose from the former slicked back style, his specs giving him an entirely different appearance compared to before.

“Please don’t joke around, Chris. After all, I’m just a dime in a dozen demon lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy all the RPG and Isekai references!

Leader of Demonkind

Master of Beasts and Monsters.

The Seductive Darkness Personified.

Those are the titles that were earned by the Demon Lord Eros.

Which happened to be me. 

I know you might have heard this countless of times…but I’m not always a demon lord.

In fact, I used to be human.

I am, and probably used to be, Yuuri Katsuki.

I used to live on earth, and I’m your dime in a dozen ice skater. 

Well, used to. 

From what I was able to recall…I think I died before even getting the chance of going to nationals. Kinda depressing on not being able to achieve my dream. Then next thing I knew…I was reincarnated in another world. 

As a demon.

By human parents in an equally human village.

In this kind of scenario, a child that was born with features of horns and a tail, they were either immediately put to death by the church or raised with contempt and hatred to the point that they became evil and attack the entire human race for the terrible childhood. 

For me, it turned out a bit differently. 

“Aw! What a cute little baby! Look at his horns!”

I somehow escaped that scenario and managed to live a normal life that is almost akin to my past life. Bullying is universal, mostly due to the combination of my appearance and introverted nature. Two totally conflicting aspects, if one would think about it. But nevertheless, I turned out ok due to some intervention. Probably the fact that my family and the few friends I have made might be a part of it. 

Well, long story short…when I became older, I was immediately taken in by some demons to train as a demon lord because reasons. And next thing I knew, I was set up on the very top of the tower that oversee the village I was born in. And having employees/co-workers (I REFUSE to call them underlings) working on their own floors as dungeon guardians, I think I’m leading a more or less mundane life. 

If only due to the fact that I had to face the Hero.

Yes, the capital “h” hero.

Somehow I’m part of the prophecy on the human side, something about destroying the world and plunge it into darkness…all that stuff. 

Well, it was really unfortunate for them. Just as I’m just the dime in a dozen skater in my past life…I’m a dime in a dozen demon lord. 

A demon lord who rather deal with other stuff than world annihilation or domination. 

—

A sigh escaped from Victor’s lips as he braced his chin on top of the palm of his hand. 

“This quest was a dud…as usual.” He declared, pouting as he did so. “I was hoping that he would accept my feelings this time around.”

A rather vocal groan was heard along with a sound of a mug slamming to the table was heard next to him, Victor even felt liquid splashed on him a bit and looked up to see Yuri glaring at him as he gripped the mug of his honeyed ale tightly. 

“You were supposed to be _THE_ Hero, dumbass! The man who was supposed to save this godforsaken fucking world from the demon lord!” He growled, his hair raising up along with his feline ears. “Not some lovesick, thirsty old geezer with a widening hairline!”

Victor’s head shot up as he stared at the youngest party member with shock and disbelief. 

“YOU THINK IT’S WIDENING!?” He exclaimed, not at all minded that they’re in fact in a tavern with a lot of patrons, mostly locals, surrounding them. 

Normally, everyone would stop and stare at the commotion. 

But since this is the Hero’s party…they became frequent regulars to the point that they’re familiar with them. Even went on first-name basis when greeting in the morning. No one even batted an eye when Victor started to fret around his hair as he used Otabek’s shield as a makeshift mirror. Yuri just scoffed as he sat back down and chugged his drink obnoxiously. 

“Victor, I’m pretty sure that Yuri was sarcastic as usual.” Otabek pointed out, being used to his party members’ antics.

Victor let out a whine-a WHINE- as he sulked back into his seat. “Maybe but…what if he’s right? There’s no way I can face the Demon Lord if I go bald! He would find me revolting!”

“Another failure, huh, guys?” A familiar voice spoke up. 

The trio looked up to see a tanned young man with a bright smile on his face and mirth that wasn’t well hidden by the dark fringe of his hair. 

“Oh, hi, Phichit!” Victor greeted, suddenly done a 180 and perked up. 

Phichit smiled as he placed a hand on his hip with the other hand holding a serving tray. 

“You know, you guys are really persistent compared to the other adventurers that thought they would make a name for themselves.” 

Yuri let out a groan as he let his head drop to the table. Otabek was stoic as usual, though he did reached over and gently patted his companion’s head. Meanwhile, Victor didn’t notice but still kept the conversation with the tavern waiter.

“Well, you know us!” Victor spoke with a chipper in his voice. “We are the legendary Hero Party! No task is too great for us to handle!”

Yuri looked up from the table and shot his leader a glare. “You had us cut grass and smash old pottery for loose change!”

“Not to mention the random missions just to keep paying for our rooms like offing slimes.” Otabek added.

Yuri was now sitting up as he slammed his fist upon the surface of the table. “And that fucking Rip-Off Merchant! He had all the rare items that can be some use in that damn dungeon and they each cost enough to buy three lands and a mountain!”

“The water dungeons are also a pain…” Otabek muttered as he took a sip from his ale.

Phichit nodded with sympathy.  
“Yeah…that place is not a good place to have a soak.” He commented. “But I do hear something about somewhere deep in the Demon Tower, they have a hot spring level! Said to give you some rejuvenation.”

Victor let the new information sink in and then abruptly standing up before being pushed down by the paladin just as quickly.

“No, we’re still recovering from that blast the demon lord fired at us.” He reminded him. “Besides, Yuri is too exhausted to even stop you with his knives.” Both Otabek and Victor both turned to Yuri, who still have a face akin to a grumpy cat before slowly sipping (rather loudly) of his ale. All the while glaring at his leader.

Phichit nodded in understanding. “I hear ya, the ultra health potions are a bitch to get. Though if you’re interested in extra cash, I think I got some jobs that would interest you.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve chickens, we’re good.” Yuri spoke up. 

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad!” Victor smiled. 

“AN ENTIRE FLOCK WENT ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE AND WOULDN’T STOP TILL WE MADE IT TO AN OLD LADY’S HOUSE. HOW WAS IT NOT THAT BAD?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap on who's who as well as their classes!
> 
> -Current Party-
> 
> Victor - the Hero
> 
> Yuri - the (cat) Thief
> 
> Otabek - Paladin
> 
> \--
> 
> Big Boss
> 
> Eros, the Demon Lord


End file.
